


Red Ruse

by Cherilyn (Ankh)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Cherilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton Fraser met his friend's incredulous gaze, his own eyes reflecting an odd mix of calm serenity and inner excitement, somewhat akin to that worn by a sky-diver sailing through the air just before they realise they've forgotten their parachute.</p><p>Fraser repeated his words. "I'm in love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ruse

It was a beautiful dusk. The temperature was perfect, a light breeze taking the edge off the summer heat. The sky was clear and tinted with spectacular shades of orange and gold. No one could have predicted bolts of lightning.

Ray Vecchio was struck at approximately 20:05.

Diefenbaker lunged at the ice cream that had slipped from the detective's nerveless fingers.

Vecchio stared at the Mountie sat next to him on the park bench. His mouth opened and shut a few times in the universally recognized goldfish expression before he managed to find his voice - or a high-pitched strangled distant cousin of his usual tone. "You're what!"

Benton Fraser met his friend's incredulous gaze, his own eyes reflecting an odd mix of calm serenity and inner excitement, somewhat akin to that worn by a sky-diver sailing through the air just before they realise they've forgotten their parachute.

Fraser repeated his words. "I'm in love with you."

"That's what I thought you said," Vecchio uttered in a hollow voice, still looking and sounding dazed.

The Mountie dropped his gaze, staring down at his clasped hands, looking ridiculously like an errant boy scout caught using matches instead of pieces of flint. "I couldn't fight it. I...I need your help with this." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I didn't plan for it to happen, Ray."

Vecchio sent a single piercing glance at the unhappy looking man at his side. A stillness crept over his face as he seemed to absorb Fraser's words. He blinked a couple of times, perhaps in the futile hope that the scene would change. Needless to say, it didn't, but those few seconds seemed enough to give his brain a chance to get into gear. In his more usual voice he asked, "You mean in love, Romeo and Juliet type love, or love like two buddies, Starsky and Hutch kinda thing?"

"Since I'm not acquainted with either gentlemen - I'm assuming they are both men - then - "

Vecchio cut across his friend impatiently. "D'you wanna do weird...icky stuff? That kind of love?"

"Oh." Fraser gave this some thought. "Well, I wouldn't quite call it that myself."

Though his mind was no doubt a riot of bizarre, not to say physically impossible images, Ray just had to ask. "What do you want?"

"To hold you close for a long, long time. Perhaps forever."

"That's it? That's what's got you so worried?" Ray stared at the other man, eyes probing, searching. He seemed to see something in his friend's expression that reassured him, for a slow smile spread across his lips. "You're some piece of work, Benny."

"Well of course there would be other things," said Fraser, with just the faintest trace of impatience.

Vecchio's smile became a rictus. The expression in his eyes was hard to read as he stared at the Mountie, but 'small furry rodent trapped by cobra' would be as good a guess as any. In a strangled voice, as though each word was torn from his reluctant larynx, he asked, "Like what?"

"Well, when one is in love there is usually a considerable amount of... ah ...kissing involved." Fraser fidgeted on the bench, looking uncomfortable.

Apparently Vecchio found his friend's discomfort reassuring, because he sat back, looking relaxed, and even managed to dredge up his normal ironic teasing tone. "Thanks for the insight, Benny. Now I know where I've been going wrong all these years." He gave the man at his side an enquiring look and asked in what he probably thought was a casual manner, "Is that all?"

"Well of course not, Ray, that's being ridiculous," Fraser told him in a scolding tone. "Making love would come into it, naturally."

"Nothing natural about it."

Fraser shrugged. "For some people it is."

"Not my people. Not in my family," Vecchio stated firmly, before adding, grudgingly, "At least not since Uncle Benito."

"Maybe there is but they haven't told you?" Fraser suggested mildly.

Vecchio looked shocked. "Are you saying my family - ?"

"No, Ray. Calm down."

"I am calm."

"You're not. You're getting upset."

"I am not upset!"

"I beg to differ. I'm sorry I told you. I only thought you should know."

"Why?"

"I felt you should make the decision as to whether we continue with our friendship or..."

"Or what?" Vecchio asked warily.

"Or if you wanted to end it. For me to leave you alone."

"Leave me alone? What d'you mean by that?" If anything, the detective sounded even more apprehensive.

"For me to stay away from you. It would be understandable."

"I don't understand any of this!"

Fraser gave a little sigh. "I think I may have made a mistake telling you. It's obvious you can't handle this."

Vecchio was outraged. "You're saying I can't handle this? Hey, I can handle this! It's just... Jesus, Benny, it's a shock, you know? I always knew you were shy with women but to have you sit there declaring undying love is - "

"No, I didn't."

"Huh?" Thrown by this interruption, he stared blankly at Fraser before saying, "Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You did!"

"No, I did not. I said I'm in love with you. I made no mention of it being 'undying'. In fact, since this has never happened to me before it may well prove to be some form of temporary insanity."

"Hey, hold on a second! What exactly are you saying here? That it would be insane to be in love with me? I'm a loveable guy! You ask any of my ex-girlfriends, you can even ask my ex-wife, I'm - "

"I know that. Yes, admittedly, you are easy to love. But I'm sure that, given time, it will go away."

"You make it sound like 'flu," Vecchio said, sounding insulted.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I just have to wait for it to run its course."

"You're comparing me to a virus?"

"Not you, Ray," Fraser reassured him.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You know, I think we should just try to forget about the past - " Fraser checked his watch " - eleven minutes. So, how was your day?"

Vecchio looked at his friend in astonishment. "Just like that?"

"Yes. It would seem to be the wisest course."

"What is wrong with you! You can't just forget about something like this. You want to do all kinds of weird stuff to me and - "

"There's nothing weird about making love," Fraser interrupted.

"Thank you, Doctor Ruth. Trust me, Benny; it's very weird." He gave his friend a measuring look. "You do know what would be involved, don't you?"

"Are you referring to fellatio or anal intercourse?"

"Jeez!" Vecchio looked around wildly, very relieved to see no one was within earshot. "Will you keep your voice down!"

"We're quite alone, Ray."

There was a distinctly wary, almost fearful, look in Vecchio's eyes - like the third little pig finding the Big Bad Wolf at his door trying to sell cookery books. Not entirely sure that the elderly couple two hundred yards away didn't have super-sensitive hearing aids, Vecchio muttered quietly, "That's another thing. You and me. Being alone."

A look of what passed for annoyance for Fraser crossed his face. "You're quite safe. I am capable of controlling my desires."

Vecchio squirmed uncomfortably, as if suddenly acutely conscious of the fact he was naked beneath his clothes. He cleared his throat. "So how often do you get these...urges?"

"Urges?"

"To...you know." Vecchio's eyes shifted away and fixed on Diefenbaker.

The symbolism of that did not occur to him right then.

The wolf sat at his feet looking solid, dependable and normal. He regarded the human, a particularly stupid expression on his furry face, then yawned and licked his paws, clearly indifferent to Vecchio's plight.

So much for his famed sense of knowing when humans were troubled. Lassie had nothing to fear.

It was right then that symbolism tapped Ray on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

Suddenly the words 'good doggie' acquired a whole new meaning.

Face flushed, Vecchio looked at the man at his side, his mind filled with unavoidable images. His eyes darted away, fixing intently on the first object that caught his eye. It happened to be the wolf.

Diefenbaker eyed the detective warily, whined, and back away a couple of feet.

Fraser was too busy considering Ray's question to notice his friend's embarrassment. "Well, my feelings are there all of the time. As for my physical urges, they pop...they arise...they occur frequently but not all of the time. I imagine that it would be impossible to maintain a constant state of arousal. And uncomfortable - one would probably require special clothing. It would also be considerably inconvenient; it would certainly make my job at the Consulate somewhat difficult, what with visitors and - "

"So it's not all the time then. It's, what, like a part-time thing?" It seemed vitally important to Vecchio to pin down exactly what it was his friend was feeling.

Fraser frowned to himself. "Well, no. While the 'urges' as you call them come and go, the warm melting sensation in the heart and stomach region is pretty much constant."

"Sounds uncomfortable," Vecchio observed. "And you're okay with this?"

"Yes. I've had some time to grow accustomed to it."

"How long?"

"How long?"

"Yeah. How long?"

"Oh. Let me think."

There was a long silence.

"Well?"

"I'm trying to pinpoint exactly when it struck me."

"Are we back to the 'flu analogy?"

"Actually it was like I was seeing you through a fresh pair of eyes."

Vecchio pulled a face. "Sounds unhygienic."

Fraser regarded him thoughtfully, a small smile on his lips. "No, it was quite a lovely experience." The smile slipped. "From what I can recall. This is most annoying. I'm afraid I can't seem to pinpoint - "

"I don't believe this!" Vecchio sounded outraged. "I remember when I fell in love with Angela and that was years ago!"

"Well it was a gradual thing, Ray," Fraser said defensively. "The warmth that I already felt for you intensified and I recognized the feeling as being that of love."

The detective looked slightly mollified. "So what did you do when you first realised?"

"I asked you to give me a ride home and I fed Diefenbaker - I seem to recall beef casserole."

"You just fell in love and your first thought was to feed the wolf? Not only that, you remember what he ate but don't remember when it happened? Is this a Canadian thing?"

"Well, it was a particularly fine casserole that your mother had made."

"Oh, well, that changes everything," Vecchio said sarcastically.

His tone was wasted on the Mountie.

Fraser was staring straight ahead, eyes hazy, wearing a soft dreamy smile. "I do remember you were wearing a grey suit and looking very attractive. I don't recall what you said or where we were. All I could focus on were your eyes, their color, their expression. And the shape of your mouth. I wanted to taste you, breathe in the scent of you. You were smiling and your eyes were so bright and filled with warmth and you looked so happy. Suddenly I found myself wanting to keep you that way, keep you happy for always."

Vecchio stared at his friend, stunned into silence.

Fraser seemed lost in his recollections. "I wanted to hold you right there and then, in front of all those people so busy jostling each other on the crowded pavement. I wanted to touch you so much that my arms ached with my wanting. I wanted to kiss you until we were both breathless, then shout at the top of my voice that you were mine." The dreamy smile vanished and he added prosaically, "Obviously I didn't."

Vecchio closed his mouth with a snap and blinked several times. "I think I would have noticed if you had," he managed to utter in a strangled voice.

Fraser glanced sideways at his friend, a wry smile on his lips. "So would several dozen passers-by. Since I couldn't give in to my new desires, and I didn't want you to see what I thought was written all over my face, I deemed it necessary to return to my apartment."

"And your wolf."

"And my wolf."

"Who ate my mother's casserole."

Fraser nodded in a helpless fashion. "I'd lost my appetite. And there was enough for two."

"Okay." Vecchio drew his shoulders back. "Well, it's just as well you did go home."

"I thought so."

"I mean, I probably would've punched your lights out."

"Probably."

"Because that sort of thing, well, it's just not done."

"No."

"And it wouldn't be fair to you."

There was a moment of silence. Fraser tried to figure out Ray's statement but gave up, defeated. "I don't know what you mean."

Vecchio looked at Fraser blankly, apparently as puzzled by his own words as his friend. Eventually he explained, "If I went along with it. Not that I would. Because it wouldn't be. Fair, that is. Because I don't love you."

"Of course you don't," Fraser agreed.

Vecchio frowned. "I mean, I love you. But not like that."

"I understand."

"So, if we did...try it, then it wouldn't be fair."

Fraser slid a look at the man at his side. Vecchio was sitting hunched with his arms wrapped around him and his eyes fixed on his shoes. He looked rather defensive. When Fraser remained silent, Vecchio looked up, flushing a little when he saw the Mountie's steady regard.

"Well it wouldn't be, would it?"

"Fair?"

"Yeah." Once again Vecchio's gaze dropped.

Fraser considered the idea. "I suppose not. Though, since it's unlikely to last for very long, I don't think the subject of fairness would be relevant."

Vecchio looked up, wide-eyed. "You don't?"

"No. I think it would be a mutual satisfying of curiosity for both parties. Of course, this whole concept is not relevant. Probably nothing could happen - this being a new experience for me, and you not feeling the same depth of emotion that I feel."

"Are you saying I'm shallow?" There was an edge to Vecchio's voice.

"No, Ray. Let me rephrase that. I love. I want to cherish. You can't feel the same passion, the same intensity of - "

"You are saying I'm shallow! Look, just because I haven't been thinking of you sexually doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know that but - "

"And I do think about holding you. Occasionally. And there was one time at Ma's when Frannie was embarrassing you, and you looked kinda cute with your red face matching your red uniform; and maybe I did think about kissing you and - " Vecchio broke off, his own face scarlet.

"And?" Fraser prompted, his voice and tone a perfect example of polite enquiry.

Vecchio looked hunted. He blurted, defensively, "Hey, look, that doesn't mean I'm getting romantic and mushy about you! It's perfectly normal for a straight gay - guy - a guy to have thoughts like that."

"I'm sure it is. In fact, I think I read a book on the subject."

A genuine smile crossed Vecchio's face. "You do surprise me."

Fraser smiled back.

"So what now, Benny?"

"What now?"

"Yeah. What's the plan?"

"Oh, I see. Well, I have some chores to do, cleaning and what-not."

"Okay. So after you finish the cleaning, what do we do then?"

Fraser gave the detective a puzzled look. "You're coming back with me?"

Vecchio vented an exasperated sigh. "Of course I'm coming back with you. Have you been following this conversation?"

"By 'back' you mean...?"

"Sex."

"Oh dear." Fear took up residence on the Mountie's face. "You mean now? Tonight?"

"No, I thought we could do it on Ma's birthday. Of course I mean now!" Vecchio frowned at him. "I thought you wanted this?"

Fraser looked helpless.

Vecchio shook his head in mild exasperation. "You haven't really thought this through, have you? Look, we'll see what happens. To be honest, I'm not sure there's a chance of anything happening. It's not up to me," Vecchio glanced down, "it's up to him."

For a split second Fraser thought the other man was referring to Diefenbaker. Then his eyes followed Ray's. He swallowed hard. Then he frowned slightly and gave his friend a sympathetic look. "Do you often have a problem with - ?"

"No I don't have a problem with that!" Vecchio said, sounding indignant. "But it's not like this is a usual situation."

Fraser no longer looked fearful - he looked downright terrified.

Vecchio was, perversely, reassured by his friend's terror. He stood up, tall and urbane and oozing confidence. "Come on, let's head for the car."

They walked the short distance to the Riviera, Diefenbaker running ahead to investigate the more pungent areas of the path that led to the small parking lot. Vecchio unlocked the car and got in, waiting for Fraser to do the same. When his friend made no move to do so, he slid across and peered out of the passenger window. "Hey, Fraze, you gonna stand there all night?"

Fraser glanced down at him, a curiously frozen expression on his face.

Vecchio noticed the expression and his voice softened. "It'll be okay."

Fraser remained frozen to the spot. "Is this - ?"

"Just get in the damn car!"

Vecchio's impatient tone did the trick. Fraser opened the passenger door.

"Just chill, okay?" Vecchio started the engine, then looked across at his friend. He looked behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I'll just sit back here and chill by myself."

Vecchio faced front and set off, using the driver's mirror to watch his friend rather than potential hazards. He exchanged glances with the wolf sitting in the front passenger seat and asked him, "Do I smell or something?"

Diefenbaker sniffed noisily and turned his head aside to gaze out of the window.

"You smell wonderful, Ray," Fraser said reassuringly, completely missing the by-play between his two friends. "But I seem to be having some difficulty with my body's responses. I'll be fine in a minute."

A huge grin spread across Vecchio's face. He turned his head, eyes sliding down to examine the Mountie's less publicized attributes. "You're kidding me, right?" He started to laugh.

"This is not funny, Ray. I would appreciate it if you would ignore my problem and continue with your driving - preferably with your eyes on the road."

Vecchio took a left without signaling and shook his head in mock disbelief. "I'm getting driving lessons from a Mountie!" He put his foot down and continued driving the short distance to Fraser's apartment block, a smile still playing across his lips.

They arrived at the apartment within twenty minutes, time enough for Fraser's 'problem' to subside; Vecchio's driving had helped, fear being a known dampener.

Once inside the apartment both men became silent and serious-faced.

Fraser took off his hat and put it away, the trembling of his hands visible to an observant eye.

Vecchio's eyes slid to the bed then to the man at his side - back, forth, back, forth, back... Omigod.

Fraser gulped audibly, eyes fixing beseechingly on Vecchio. "I don't think this is a good idea of yours, Ray."

Vecchio's eyes retreated from their eighth trip to the bed to rest upon the patently edgy Mountie. A faint nervousness had been visible in Vecchio's eyes. At his friend's words his apprehension seemed to vanish and he frowned at Fraser in reproof. "Are you backing out on me?" He took a step towards the other man.

Fraser took two steps back. "Perhaps we should reconsider?"

Vecchio took a couple of steps forward and put out a hand.

Fraser side-stepped rapidly, hands held out to fend off the approaching detective. He picked up a wooden chair and put this flimsy barrier between himself and his friend.

Vecchio circled the chair, then grabbed it, pulling it behind him. "What are you doing?" he asked, torn between exasperation and amusement.

"I'm being the voice of reason."

"No you're not, you're being chicken." Vecchio's smile broadened and he made a soft clucking sound.

Fraser halted his retreat, offended. His stand lasted all of two seconds before Vecchio's continuous stalking had him backing off. His friend was a few feet away when Fraser took a final step back. His legs hit the bed and he sat down abruptly.

"That's it, Benny, take the weight off your legs. Just relax, okay?" Vecchio's voice grew softer, deeper, a verbal caress. "Close your eyes if it helps. Just trust me."

"Ra-ay..." Fraser whispered, looking absolutely terrified.

Vecchio smiled tenderly at the tense man before him. He knelt down, on a level with Fraser, and took his friend's face between his hands. He moved closer, fingers sifting through the short dark hair, stroking along the curve of cheek and jaw, across the lips moistened by a nervous flicker of the tongue.

Vecchio's smile deepened. "Trust me," he murmured. Then he closed the final few inches separating them and placed a gentle kiss against the lips that had parted a slight but so tempting fraction for him.

Fraser gave a soft sound, a trapped moan deep in his throat.

Vecchio heard the sound and echoed it. One hand remained curved around Fraser's head, an unnecessary clamp to keep that enticing mouth pressed to his. Ray's other hand slid down, traveling across the breadth of shoulder, down one arm held so stiffly at Fraser's side, seeking to discover the contours of the body beneath the red cloth. He deepened the kiss, pulling his friend closer.

Fraser's arms relaxed then rose up to curve around Vecchio with an answering strength.

Vecchio felt that strength, sensed the power that was still held back, and heat exploded in his groin, spreading throughout the rest of his body, racing through his veins like wildfire. He pulled back a fraction, taking a necessary break for oxygen, deeply breathing in not only air but the heady masculine scent of Fraser. Had he once called him a robot? He'd been an idiot. He bit gently at the moist lower lip, the rasp of beard stubble against his nose prompting him to rub his cheek against Fraser's, along the unshaven jaw, the sound and sensation exciting him.

Fraser's head shifted, trying to recapture Ray's lips with his own. Vecchio's mouth slid lower, trailing kisses until they fastened on the throat; lips and tongue abraded by beard stubble as they brushed over and over again across the great vein that pounded beneath the hot pale skin.

Fraser's hands came up, tugging at Ray's head until the other man's mouth was once again his to explore. He could identify almost all the components that made up the delightful taste of Ray Vecchio. Almost all. There was an unknown element, a singular something that drew his searching tongue back for more, that thrilled him, that was addictive. He drank it in, thirsting for more, wondering if this need could ever be slaked.

Vecchio wondered if he would ever get the Mountie's damned uniform undone. His fingers fumbled at the fastenings and he gave a tiny moan of frustration. Reluctantly he pulled away, pushing at Fraser's chest with one hand to hold him back when he tried to continue the kiss.

Fraser tugged the restraining hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the palm, then hauled Vecchio onto the bed and straddled him.

Vecchio looked up from his unexpected position. "Ben - " Fraser's mouth cut off his words and he responded to the kiss in helpless need before his searching fingers recalled his problem. He hauled Fraser's head back, the soft moist sound as their lips parted so erotic he was tempted to tug it back down and continue the kiss.

"We need to lose some clothes here, Benny."

Thirty seconds later Vecchio was stripped naked, his shirt minus several buttons and his favorite Armani suit a crumpled heap on the floor. Fraser resumed kissing him.

Vecchio tugged the dark head back. "Let me rephrase that. You need to lose some clothes."

Less than a minute later the suit was joined by an equally crumpled Mountie uniform, plus boots.

Vecchio peered down at their clothes and the wolf lying on top of them. He looked up at the flushed face above him, met the hot hungry gaze that threatened - promised - to devour him. "We need to lose the wolf."

Fraser's eyes never left his. "Diefenbaker - kitchen."

Diefenbaker gave them both a hurt look then padded off towards the kitchen, as ordered.

"Anything else?" Fraser asked throatily.

"Could you close the window?"

Fraser gave a tender smile. "Shut up, Ray," he murmured lovingly, before claiming his friend's mouth once again.

Satisfied now that the barrier of clothing had been removed, Vecchio returned the kiss, learning the texture of the other man's flesh with his fingers, delighting in the contrasts of hard and soft, rough and smooth. His hands drifted along the spine, feather-light across the buttocks, causing Fraser to gasp and jerk against him. He made the caress firmer, less ticklish, and caught Fraser's delighted groan in his mouth, the guttural sound reverberating throughout his body, sending phantom fingers trailing down his spine. Fraser was pressed tightly against his body and he could feel the heat of his erection against him. He shifted slightly, bring his own swollen cock to lie against Fraser's, eyes closing at the intense sensation it aroused, at the electric sparks that licked his nerves.

Fraser gasped, his mouth torn away from Ray's as he threw his head back, his face twisted as though the pleasure was painful. His hands clutched at Ray's hips, trying to pull them closer. His fingers slid beneath Ray to knead the firm, sweetly shaped rear that had driven him to distraction, no matter that it was usually hidden in baggy designer pants.

Ray opened his eyes, needing to see his friend's face as the slight rocking rhythm became stronger. The breath caught in his throat. The calm mask the Mountie showed the world was gone, beads of sweat decorating the flushed face, making spiky the dark lashes; and the lips so often curved in a small faintly apologetic smile were red and swollen. The sliding thrusting movements between them quickening, Vecchio captured the beckoning mouth, his exploring tongue fighting for dominance while Fraser's every thrust pushed him down into the mattress. There was no room for thought, just mindless pleasure, heat and scent and the slide of firm flesh on smooth muscle. Then the heat built up to a fiery peak and pleasure exploded, forcing past his lips a cry that came from deep within him. He was still caught up in the flames when Fraser went rigid in his arms, his voice hoarse, calling Ray's name as he spilled his seed across his friend's still pulsing cock.

For a brief blissful moment there was nothing but the echoes of pleasure flowing through every vein. Ray tried to fight the irresistible desire to close his eyes, feeling there was something that had to be said; but Fraser rolled off him and onto his side, pulling Ray to lie against him on the narrow bed and stroking his hair. Vecchio gave a contented sigh and drifted off to sleep.

  
It was several hours later when Ray opened his eyes. He tried to establish what had roused him, then realised they were now lying beneath the bed covers. He turned his head to peer at the man lying beside him, the moonlight sufficiently bright to reveal that Fraser was wide awake, and gazing at him with such sweetness he should have been wearing a warning label for diabetics.

"Benny?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"It was great, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Ray."

Vecchio was silent for a moment, then asked, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes, Ray." Fraser grinned to himself and waited.

Vecchio shifted up onto one elbow and peered down at the amused Mountie. "This is the famed Canadian humor, right?" He clamped a hand across his friend's mouth. "If you say 'Yes, Ray,' you'll be walking to work from now on." He removed his hand.

"No, Ray."

Vecchio groaned. "Is this the kinda after-sex talk I'll have to put up with from now on?"

Fraser tensed. "Are you saying...?"

"I'm saying that it's about time I faced up to facts. Do you know how many people I've let get close to me? Try the fingers on one hand. Now out of those guess how many I've loved?"

"Ray..."

"I'd die for you, Benny. I'd kill for you. Cheat, lie, steal? No problem. If that's not love, what is?"

Fraser kissed him softly. "It sounds like love. But maybe you need more time to - "

"No, I'm sure about this, Benny. You know when I said I'd thought about kissing you that one time? Well, I lied. I've thought about it a lot. That time I thought you'd slept with Frannie. I could've killed the pair of you, and not just because I was feeling protective of my sister. She told me I was afraid to dream and she was right."

"You're saying you want this?"

"I'm saying I love you, I want you and yes, I want this. But you'll have to get a bigger bed."

Fraser laughed softly. "First thing tomorrow."

Vecchio's grin was lecherous. "Not first thing, I have plans." He kissed his lover, then cuddled up closer. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, Ray."

Vecchio gave what could only be described as a giggle. "I'm glad it happened this way. And to think you thought I might want you to leave me alone! That has to be your most stupid plan ever."

"Go to sleep; you'll need your energy."

"Yes, sir," Vecchio mumbled sleepily. He pushed his face further into the curve of Benton's shoulder, breath slowing, deepening.

Fraser smiled happily, closing his own eyes - a low-pitched noise to the right made him open them again. "What do you want?"

Diefenbaker stared at him.

Fraser met his stare. "I don't know what you're looking so judgmental about," he whispered, not wanting to wake his lover.

Diefenbaker cocked his head.

Fraser glanced down lovingly at the sleeping man he held so tenderly in his arms, then back at the wolf. "Okay, so I could hazard a guess. But you know Ray. I couldn't just ask him to jump into bed with me and love me forever, could I? It had to be his decision." He gave a guilty frown. "Well, he had to think it was his decision." A light of defiance crept into his eyes. "You heard Ray, he'd kill, lie, cheat, steal, even die for me. What's all that against a little manip...a little subterfuge? You want Ray and I to be happy, don't you?"

Diefenbaker reared up, front paws on the edge of the bed, and licked Fraser's hand.

"Thank you kindly, Dief."

Fraser closed his eyes once more and breathed deeply, delighting in the scent that he would know anywhere as Ray Vecchio's, taking pleasure in the strong smell of sex and musk that was not so usual. They would make love tomorrow. And the day after. And all the days that would follow. His arms tightened around his sleeping lover. He had waited a long time for this man. Could anyone blame him if he had got a little impatient? His last thought before he fell asleep was of food - he hoped Ray wouldn't wonder why Fraser had bought his favorite bagels, fresh for tomorrow's breakfast.

Under cover of darkness, Ray Vecchio smiled a sly smug smile, then fell asleep.


End file.
